


直到永远：残阳

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game), Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: Elagabalus, a Name of the Sun-in-Rags, tries to bring his mortal beloved into Mansus with him.
Relationships: Varius Avitus Bassianus | Emperor Elagabalus/Hierokles the Charioteer (d. 222 CE)
Kudos: 2





	直到永远：残阳

**Author's Note:**

> The Chinese version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506955

**“我不会永留此地。当那时辰来临，我将返回居所。我是美丽的终局。”**

_“我身已死。他们会在哪里将我找见呢？我不在此处。”_

**林地在他的面前分开。他的微笑是辉光的碎片。他向身后伸出手去。你要与我同在，他说，一如女巫与巫女同在。**

_无路的黑暗森林使他迷惑。他跌跌撞撞地踩过树根与苔藓。他的视线被藤蔓与枝叶遮蔽。他听见飞蛾在窃笑。_

**纯白之门明亮如镜子，如新雪，如弯月。他将紫袍与桂冠留在门外，他的皮肤褪去了人间的颜色。他怀着安宁的欣喜踏入光之果园，在那里每一枚果实都放出夕阳般的光彩。**

_他的头颅因纯白之门的寒气而疼痛。他看不清远处的影子。他的嘴唇闭合消失，如同伤口愈合，甚至不留下疤痕。他发不出尖叫的声音。_

**路为玻璃，墙为刀刃。但他没有流血。他是光，在镜面之间跳跃着上升。**

_刀刃阶梯是杯之筵宴。每一步都使他被割裂得更多。在坠落下去之前，他看到无数恩浦萨在啜饮透明台阶下滴落的鲜血。_

**在聚点，天光如蓝宝石般璀璨而寒冷。残阳的怀抱再度向他敞开。**

_他的皮肤是尘埃。他的记忆已消散殆尽。他是无声的亡者。_


End file.
